


We're All a Little Creepy Here

by AussieHighlandLass



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Creepypasta, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Murder, Murder Kink, Obsession, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Polyandry, Possessive Behavior, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieHighlandLass/pseuds/AussieHighlandLass
Summary: Laura is slightly obsessed with the Creepypastas. That doesn't mean she wants to become THEIR obsession. What happens when that is exactly what she becomes? Will she survive? Will they? Reverse Harem.
Relationships: BEN (BEN Drowned)/Original Female Character, Eyeless Jack/Original Female Character(s), Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Original Female Character(s), Laughing Jack/Original Female Character(s), Slender Man/Original Female Character(s), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**A couple of warnings before you begin. First, this story is rated M for a reason and that reason is featured right off the bat. I'm not even kidding; there is smut in the first chapter. Secondly, some of the smut scenes feature dubious consent but at no point in time with there be any unwanted sexual advances or rape. Thirdly, there will be violence in this story; how can there not be after all? Fourthly, this is a reverse harem with Jeff, Slender, Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, Ben, and Ticci Toby all getting with my OC, Laura. I will not have her pick between the characters and if that bothers you, you are welcomed to leave.**

**For those of you who stick out this story, please keep in mind that this is my first ever piece of erotic fanfiction and whilst creative criticism and tips are welcome to improve my writing, I will not allow flames. With that said, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave kudos/comment.**

**P.S. I only own my OC and my plot; nothing more nothing less.**

* * *

Laura couldn't remember what started her obsession with the Creepypastas. She supposed she had her friend to blame for that; Mikey was into some pretty weird shit and was always looking for a way to drag her into it as well. If she didn't love her best friend so much, she might have contemplated killing him.

As it was, her obsession was now affecting her sleep. Whenever she closed her eyes, she would dream of them. Slender Man, Eyeless Jack, Jeff the Killer, Laughing Jack, Ben, and Ticci Toby; she dreamt of them all. Each dream left her waking in with a gasp, soaked in sweat and panting heavily; and not always for a bad reason.

Tonight was one of those night that left her panting for a completely different reason, her cheeks flushed as she writhed on top of her bed, lost to her dreams and unaware that she had an audience.

* * *

_Laura was running in the woods out the back of her house. It was dark, the only source of light being the small moonbeams that managed to break the canopy the trees created. Her breath fogged in front of her in short pants._

_She didn't know why she was running but a small part of her mind screamed for her not to stop; that_ He _would catch her if she stopped. The very idea sent a pleasant thrill through her body but it wasn't enough to stop her. She continued to run; weaving through the trees in a dangerous dance of life and death._

_Another sharp turn and she ran into a firm body, falling back only to be stopped as something wrapped around her wrists._

_Laura gasped as she looked up into the pale, featureless face of_ Him _; Slender Man._

" _I win," he said simply as the tentacles around her wrists hoisted her into the air until her face was even with his own, "and you know what that means, dear one."_

_She whimpered, in fear or excitement she didn't know, as she felt two more tentacles wrap around her ankles and spread her legs. Another tentacle slid under her negligee, curling around the crotch of her panties before it ripped them from her body. She gasped as her wet core was exposed to the frigid air, a shiver consuming her entire body as the tentacle returned to teasingly stroke her inner thighs._

_Another whimper fell from her slightly parted lips as his large hands came up to grope her fabric covered breasts. "Please," she cried, wondering whether she was pleading with him to stop or continue. She threw her head back as two of his slender fingers tweaked the nipple of her right breast through her negligee. "S-Stop," she continued, heat pooling in her belly. She knew this was wrong; knew her body shouldn't be reacting the way it was to a murderer._

" _That's not how our game works, Laura," his deep, velvety voice echoed to her, "I chase you. I catch you. I_ devour _you. You have no control here."_

_She knew what he said was true. Knew that she had no control over any of the situations she found herself in with any of the Creepypastas._ He _might not punish her for her disobedience but the other's weren't so lenient. Jeff especially, loved to make sure she knew her place when it was his turn to play with her._

* * *

In the forest outside her home, six figures stood amongst the tree line; looking at the house where Laura currently slept. It had been days since they had discovered the young woman and in those days none of them had ever been so sexually frustrated.

It would seem the young woman was capable of, unknowingly, projecting her dreams to the subjects of said dreams. It had certainly surprised the hell out of all of them the first few nights it had happened. _He_ was the first to get the dream, followed by Jeff, EJ, Ben, LJ, and finally Toby. Slender Mansion had been thick with the sexual tension from all six males and it was only a matter of time before one or all of them snapped.

Currently, _He_ had been drawn into her dream and had managed to use his own abilities to project the dream to the others. "Do you think she ever dreams about more than one of us fucking her at a time?" Jeff asked.

As if his question had reached her subconscious mind, the dream changed only slightly.

"Oh fuck," Jeff muttered, feeling his pants grow painfully tight as he watched himself appear behind the young woman.

* * *

" _Please," Laura tried again, struggling against the tentacles only to feel the world getting bigger._

_No. Not bigger._ He _had shrunk to a much smaller seven feet. Laura didn't have time to wander why he had done so when a warm, firm chest was pressed to her back._

" _Are you breaking the rules, pet?" Jeff purred into her ear as his hands came to rest upon her waist, his head resting upon her shoulder, "do I need to punish you again?"_

_Laura shook her head, confused as her body went through a myriad of emotions. Fear was present, but it seems so miniscule in the face of the sheer lust she felt. It was so wrong, what she felt in the presence of these murderers. Thoughts of right and wrong, however, quickly fled her mind as she felt the tentacle move from her thigh to her hot core._

_It barely traced the length of her core but the sensation and Laura bucking with a sharp cry, her hands tugging against the tentacles restraining her. "Oh god," she breathed as the tentacle moved to the little bundle of nerves before it began to lightly circle it._

" _Not quite," Jeff chuckled, his hands tightening on her waist as he pressed his own arousal into her backside, "but close enough, pet."_

_Another whimper as she bucked against the air, her body seeking the friction it needed as her lust flared. "Please," she cried, this time pleading with them to do something to satisfy the tension that was building in her belly._

_She felt a tongue lick the length of her neck and shivered as the cool air rushed against the newly wet skin. Laura threw her head back with a scream as blunt teeth bit roughly into her soft skin. She could feel his teeth break her skin, could feel the blood gliding down her neck before it disappeared between the valley of her breasts._

_Liquid pooled between her thighs at the pain of Jeff tearing into her skin that was mixed with the delicious pleasure coming from the stimulation_ He _was giving her clit. "More," she moaned, opening her eyes to look at_ His _featureless one. If he had eyes, she was sure they would be boring into her own and clouded with the same lust she knew was in her eyes; the same lust she was sure was in Jeff's as he rutted against her ass like some wild animal, his teeth still embedded in her neck as his tongue lapped up the blood._

* * *

EJ was working to hold Jeff back as he tried to make a break for the young woman sleeping obliviously inside. He could understand where the other male was coming from; even if he weren't personally a part of the dream, it was hard not to be turned on by the erotic display. If the claws dug into the trunk of a nearby tree were anything to go by, _He_ was fighting to control the urge to go to her too.

This woman had no idea the turmoil she had unwittingly created; disturbing their usual day-to-day routines without even realising it. EJ had been unable to exhibit his usual finesse when harvesting from his victims; letting out his own frustrations on the unfortunate victims. He knew the others had been just as sloppy in their own endeavors and the sooner they dealt with the mysterious woman the better.

* * *

_Laura didn't know when_ He _had freed his arousal from his dress pants but he wasted little time before he was plunging his impressive cock into her willing core. She screamed as her body adjusted quickly to the intrusion,_ everything _in proportion with his usually impressive size. The first time he had taken her, Laura had been certain he would tear her in two. He had been far gentler than she had expecting, giving her the time she needed to adjust to his length and girth._

_Her scream was cut short by two fingers being shoved into her open mouth and Laura obedient closed her lips around them, beginning to lick and suck on the slim digits knowing what was to come._

_She stiffened as one of his fingers entered the small, puckered hole; soon to be joined by a second as he began to prepare her for something much larger. This wasn't the first time Jeff had taken her anally; it was, however, the first time she had been taken by more than one person at one time and Laura couldn't relax her body at the idea that the two males would tear her apart. There was no way her small body could take them both at the same time._

_Two tentacles still worked away at her breasts and Laura moaned as they tweaked her nipples as_ He _continued to thrust in and out of her in a steady but brutal rhythm._

" _Are you ready for me, pet?" Jeff whispered into her ear, not giving her a moment to answer before his cock was entering her ass._

_He wasn't a large as_ Him _, but all seven inches of him was girthy and stretched her to the point of pain. He didn't waste his time allowing her to adjust to the new sensation as he began brutally fucking her. This seemed to make_ Him _speed up, the two males seemingly competing to see which one could fuck her the fastest and hardest._

_Laura could do nothing except grab_ His _shoulders and hold on for the ride._

* * *

"Let me go," Jeff growled, LJ having moved to help EJ in restraining the killer, "I'm gonna show her just how hard I can fuck that tight little body of hers."

"You know you're not allow," EJ grunted, working with LJ to keep Jeff pinned to the trunk of a tree, " _He_ said we're not allowed to play with her yet."

This seemed to do little to dissuade the killer who still struggled to get to the woman they could see writhing on her bed. Her mouth was open and although they couldn't hear, they had no doubts she was moaning as she was in her dream. The sounds had all the males present aroused and all of them were eager to _play_ with the young woman but orders were orders. Though, it seemed _He_ was having a hard time following _His_ own orders.

EJ wondered who would be the first to break. Which of them would be the one to taste her first? And would she be a _receptive_ to them as she was in her dreams? A part of him hoped not; after all, it was the _hunt_ that made the game all the more enjoyable.

* * *

_She could feel herself getting close, could feel that she was going to fall over that abyss as she did many nights before. Their pace had been unrelenting and Laura knew she wouldn't last. She could only hope that they weren't far from their own release. If Jeff's sporadic thrusting was anything to go by, she was sure he was close; but it was almost impossible to tell when_ He _was about to reach his end._

_Laura jolted violently when she felt warm, lithe fingers move to pinch her clit where the tentacle had once been caressing her and felt her mouth open in a silent scream as her body tensed with the force of her orgasm._

_Behind her, Jeff swore violently as his cock pulsed before he came inside of her, one again biting into her neck and making his previous mark open once more. The sudden flash of pain sent her over the edge again and Laura felt warm tears falling from her eyes as the second orgasm overwhelmed her._

_She felt Jeff pull out of her before she was suddenly being pressed against a warm, slender body. Laura opened her bleary eyes, barely managing to look at_ Him _through half lidded eyes. The tentacles around her ankles pulled her legs around his waist and Laura whimpered at how it helped his cock to push deeper within her, hitting her womb. Her arms were still raised above her head, suspended in the air by a single tentacle._

" _Cum for me, Laura," his velvety voice echoed around her as his face increased impossibly so._

_Laura shook her head sluggishly. "I c-can't," she cried even as she felt the tension building in her body once again._

_The tentacle from earlier returned, circling her clit before another entered her abused ass as he angled her body so that his cock was hitting her g-spot with each powerful thrust. Then she felt him stiffen, felt his cock pulse as he slammed into her roughly. The tentacles on her clit and nipples tightened simultaneously and Laura threw her head back as she felt him fill her with his warm seed._

* * *

She awoke with a gasp. Her body covered in sweat and shaking. Her panties were soaked with her orgasm and her breaths came out in short, ragged pants. Laura looked around her dark room dazedly before her head dropped back onto her pillow and she let out a groan. Why couldn't she be normal? Why couldn't she dream about Hugh Jackman or Chris Pratt? Why did she have to dream of murderers and psychos bringing her to the most mind-numbing orgasms?

Laura shook her head, choosing to ignore the useless questions in favor of a quick shower and a change of clothes so she could return to bed and try and get some uninterrupted sleep. "Yeah," she scoffed, "like that's gonna happen."

Quickly getting out of bed, she grabbed another pair of sleep shorts and an oversized shirt before entering her ensuite bathroom.

* * *

Laura still remained blissfully unaware of the six males standing outside her home. EJ and LJ had finally released Jeff with EJ threatening to strap the killer to his exam table if he didn't do as he was told. He had been steadily ignoring Jeff's murderous glares since than as he watched _Him_ study the house closely.

"What should we do?" he asked _Him,_ hoping _He_ would give them permission to play with the young woman; she seemed like she would make a fun game.

"We make the first move," _He_ replied, disappearing for a few minutes only to return before _He_ motioned for all of them to leave.

"Are you serious?!" Jeff exclaimed angrily, "we're just going to let her go? After _that_?!"

"I have made the first move," _He_ informed them all, "now we must merely wait for the best opportunity to make the second move."

* * *

Laura felt much better after her shower and the hot water had helped to make her feel tired once again as she moved back into her bedroom only to freeze.

There, sitting innocently on her bed, was the negligee from her dream. She _knew_ she didn't own the negligee; knew that it had only ever been a figment of her depraved mind to have her out in the woods with barely anything covering her body. It looked exactly like the one in her dream and she felt her heart lurch into her through as she slowly approached it.

Picking it up, the expensive looking black silk felt smooth between her fingers. It was cupped just like her dream, the cups topped with intricate white lace that forced small flowers along the bust. The lace pattern was continued at the bottom of the negligee which would only fall to just below her ass.

Her face felt both hot and cold as she eyed the matching black lace thong that had been in her dream too. _This isn't possible,_ she thought to herself, dropping the negligee and stepping away from her bed. _This shit doesn't happen in real life,_ she continued.

Without much thought, her eyes moved to the large window that looked out over her backyard and towards the forest she so often dreamed of running through. There was nothing there and, instead of calming her, it only served to make her more nervous; because she _knew_ that there was no way that negligee could have gotten into her room unless someone had put it there.

_You're being paranoid,_ she scolded herself, _you probably had it in your closet the entire time and just forgot about it._

But, then, how did it get onto her bed?

_You were tired,_ her mind tried to rationalize, _you probably threw it over there when you were looking for a change of clothes._

She nodded her head. Yeah, that had to be it. After all, it couldn't be anything else.

Could it?

* * *

**Okay, what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

"You look like shit."

Laura glared at Mikey as she slumped down into the chair at the nearby café they constantly frequented. She knew Mikey was just stating a fact but the asshole could have kept it to himself. After finding the negligee on her bed, Laura had been unable to go back to sleep and her face, with its lack of make-up, definitely reflected her lack of sleep.

"Fuck you," she groaned, putting her head on her arm as she glared down at the table. She didn't worry about ordering, already knowing that Mikey would have done so.

"All you have to do is ask," he retorted teasingly.

Laura rolled her eyes, even if he couldn't see it. She knew he was joking; their relationship wasn't like that, never had been. Still, she was tired and the bastard was going the right way for a smack in the back of the head.

"The dreams again?" Mikey asked, voice suddenly serious as Laura nodded her head dismally, "good or bad?"

"It wasn't the dream so much as what happened _after_ the dream," Laura sighed heavily, finally lifting her head so her brown eyes could meet his green ones. Mikey sent her a raised eyebrow and Laura knew that he wouldn't let her leave it at that. "An item of clothing from my dream was on my bed when I came out of my bathroom; _exactly_ the same as my dream," Laura stressed.

"Maybe you already owned it but just forgot about it," Mikey told her, his hands clasped in front of him as he rested his chin on top of them.

"That's what I tried to tell myself but I _know_ I didn't own it before last night," she replied, "and it had been laid out on my bed whilst I was in the bathroom; which I _know_ I didn't do. It's been driving me insane and I'm kinda freaked out."

They fell silent for a moment as the barista delivered their coffees to their table along with two slices of cheesecake. Laura thanked the young woman who smiled at her before blushing as she looked at Mikey. She watched her friend exchange pleasantries with the woman before she walked away quickly.

"I think she likes you," Laura chuckled. She lifted the large mug of coffee to her lips before practically inhaling the contents.

"Everyone likes me," was Mikey's immediate reply and Laura visibly rolled her eyes at her friends ego. "So, back to this situation you find yourself in," he continued, "what was the item of clothing anyway?"

Laura immediately felt her face turn red at the question and the amused smirk on her best friends face told her he especially wouldn't let this drop after her reaction. "It was a negligee," she mumbled, just loud enough for the blue haired young man to hear.

Mikey whistled lowly, "sexy."

She did hit him that time and Laura pouted as Mikey burst into amused laughter. "Okay, okay," he gasped, recovering from his laughter, "tell me about the dream."

"No!"

Mikey raised his hands to placate his friend before she could slap him again; for someone so small, she could sure pack a wallop. "You don't have to go into the R-rated details; just, tell me who was there," he continued after a moment.

"Slender Man and Jeff the Killer."

She saw his eyes widen before his lips turned up in a smirk and Laura sent her fiercest glare his way to silence him. As long as she had known him, Laura was very familiar with what kind of comment was going to come out of his mouth.

"One word and I'll sneak into your house tonight and shave off all your hair," she growled.

His eyes widened comically as his hands shot up to the aforementioned hair. "You wouldn't," he whimpered.

"Try me," she countered.

"Okay, I give! So, Slender Man and Jeff the Killer were present this time," he said, face completely serious again, "was everything consensual or do I need to find them and beat them up?"

Laura scoffed, the tension lifting at Mikey's comment. "It's always consensual and as if you could beat them up," she laughed.

"Do you want me to come over tonight?" Mikey asked, "we can have a movie night and I can make sure nothing weird happens."

"You just want the opportunity of telling me I'm nuts," Laura pouted. She liked the idea of not being alone tonight; finding that negligee had really freaked her out. "But I won't say no to a movie night," she continued, "and it's been a while since our last one. I think it was before you started sleeping with Tyson."

Mikey smirked, "I told you I'd always make time for you, Laura. I could be in the middle of fucking his brains out and I'd drop it all for you."

Laura felt her face warm again and pouted when Mikey burst into laughter. "I can't believe that you can still blush about sex after everything you get up to in your dreams," he said once his laughter had died down to a chuckle.

"Shut up," Laura mumbled, stuffing a piece of cheesecake in her mouth as she tried to force her blush to go away.

The conversation from there moved smoothly, both of them avoiding further discussion about the odd occurrence of the previous night. Instead, they argued about the movies they would watch that night; Mikey wanting a RomCom and Laura insisting on binging the Saw series. In the end, it was Laura that won their argument, smirking victoriously as Mikey looked a little green.

The entire time, Laura couldn't help but be on edge though. She felt like something was watching her but no matter how many times she looked around the café or out of the large window they had been stationed near, she couldn't see anything. Still, the feeling lingered and it made her skin crawl, and not in a completely unappealing way either.

Unknown to Laura, Mikey felt the gaze too. Though, he could feel the murderous burn behind it whenever it seemed to settle on him. He tried to ignore it, focusing on his best friend as she chatted animatedly with him. Still, Mikey couldn't stop the feeling that something bad was coming and his concern for Laura only rose at the feeling.

* * *

"Why the hell did I let you talk me into watching this?!" Mikey exclaimed as he hid behind his pillow on the sofa. They were in the middle of the third Saw movie and Mikey was looking particularly green as Laura sat across from him, unphased by the blood and gore on the television.

"Shh," she hissed, her eyes fixed on the television.

Mikey rolled his eyes only to hide his face in his pillow a moment later. Seeing her friends reaction, Laura sighed heavily before she turned the television off and stood up. She looked down at her friend as she stretched, groaning as her back popped before she held her hand out to Mikey. "Come on," she encouraged, "I think it's time we go to bed."

"How could you possibly think of sleep after watching that shit?" Mikey asked even as he grabbed her offered hand and allowed her to pull him up.

Laura shrugged, "horror makes me tired."

"Freak," Mikey muttered as she led him towards her bedroom.

"You love me," she grinned back at him before dropping his hand and moving over to her closet to grab herself some pajamas and Mikey moved into the bathroom to have a shower and get changed. She had already showered earlier so she simply discarded her clothes and replaced them with the fluffy purple pajama pants and a black tank top.

Laura moved out of her room, suddenly craving a glass of milk. She silently made her way through her house until she reached the kitchen. Moving over to the fridge, Laura frowned when she saw that she was out of milk. "Of course, I am," she muttered. "Mikey!" she yelled, knowing her friend could hear her, "I'm heading out to get some milk!"

"Okay!" was his reply before she heard him begin singing in the shower.

Slipping into her Ugg boots and her warmest cardigan, Laura grabbed her car keys and quickly made her way out of the house. The trip to the grocers didn't take too long but by the end of it, Laura not only had milk but chocolate, juice, crisps, and several bottles of soda. She rolled her eyes at her impulsiveness but convinced herself that everything she had bought was necessary.

She pulled up into her driveway only to frown when she saw a cop car and an ambulance already parked there. Laura quickly turned off the engine before jumping out of the car and rushing inside. Before the officer could say anything, Laura was over by Mikey who had a nasty cut on his arm and bruises on his neck that looked scarily like fingers.

"What the hell happened?" she asked him, watching with wide eyes as the paramedic treated her friend.

"Someone broke in," Mikey told her, his voice shaky as he looked at her with terrified but hazy green eyes.

"Did you see their face?" Laura questioned, "have they been caught? What did they want? Are you going to be okay? What's being done about all of this?"

That last question had been thrown at the officer that had just been standing there watching their interaction. "We're waiting for him to calm down before we try for another sketch," the officer told her.

"What was wrong with the first one?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing even as she squeezed her friends shoulder to offer him comfort.

The officer didn't say anything, he simply handed her the sketch. Laura looked down and felt her heart jolt into her throat at what she saw on the page. She looked to Mikey who only gave her a shaky nod. There, on the page, was one of the faces she saw whenever she went to sleep.

Jeff the Killer.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" EJ asked, his voice calm but his anger radiating from him.

"I was thinking that I wasn't going to let my little pet fuck some blue haired bastard," Jeff seethed as Sally watched the males present talk. Well, talk was putting in nicely; they had been arguing for the last fifteen minutes and it was starting to get on her nerves.

"You were sloppy," LJ commented, "he got away and he saw your face; she's gonna know we're real now."

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing," Jeff growled, "personally, I can't wait for her to realise that she doesn't just have to fuck me in her dreams."

"None of us are gonna get anywhere with her if we go around trying to kill her friend," Ben countered, "especially if you can't finish the job you start."

"Fuck you," Jeff hissed.

"You're not my type."

"I'm everyone's type."

"No, you _think_ you're everyone's type."

"Fuck off before I drown you."

That got Ben to shut up real quick, his face rapidly paling. Before Jeff could gloat about his victory over the other Creepypasta; the mansion slowly faded, and they found themselves in Laura's dreamscape. Even Sally was present this time, the younger girl looking around in wonder before her eyes settled on something in the distance. "Is that her?" she asked, pointing in the direction she had been looking at.

Before all of them could completely turn around, Jeff released a pained scream and they were all suddenly pushed out of the dreamscape. Everyone present turned to the panting killer and noticed the large pair of house scissors in his thigh, pinning a bloodied note to his leg.

"That bitch stabbed me!" Jeff yelled angrily, his eyes flashing with murder and lust as he watched EJ approach him before mercilessly pulling out the scissors and grabbing the note before it could fall to the ground. "Son of a bitch!" Jeff exclaimed, clutching at his bleeding thigh. Everyone ignored him, gathering around EJ to examine the note their little siren had left for them.

"It seems you managed to piss her off," LJ giggled, and Jeff hobbled forward to see what the hell the clown was talking about.

He stared at the note angrily, his brain trying to commute the challenge that rang out of the neatly written words. Perhaps he had gone too far; but he wasn't going to let some punk with a hair fetish have _his_ pet. Still, Jeff wondered what emotion he felt more as his eyes scanned the not once more; murderous intent, or the desire to fuck her senseless. No matter, if she wanted to play; they were all too happy to play. It would seem their little siren had a nasty side when someone messed with the people she cared about.

Good. Jeff was all too happy to mess with the blue haired bastard again if it meant he got to see her in all her angry glory.

Eyes fixated on the note, Jeff promised himself that he would have her soon; and no one, not even her, was going to stop him.

_**Nobody fucks with my friends. You wanna play? Fine. Game on, asshole.** _

* * *

Laura had been roughly drawn from the beginnings of her dream by Mikey. Her friend was standing over her, an odd look on his face as he quickly released her shoulders. "You had a creepy smile on your face," he told her quietly, "really fucking creepy. What were you dreaming about?"

"I got back at Jeff the Killer for hurting you," she grinned maliciously, "stabbed him with a pair of kitchen scissors. Fairly sure it hurt like a bitch."

Mikey paled, "y-you stabbed him?!"

Laura rolled her eyes tiredly, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep. "Relax," she told her best friend as she rolled over and closed her eyes, "it was just a dream anyway. No harm done."

Mikey watched his friend fall asleep once more before he looked down at his bandaged arm.

"I'm not so sure about that anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, what do you think? Who do you think should be the first to officially meet her? That won't be happening for another three or four chapters though all of them will mess with her in one way or another. I will leave it open to a vote, let me know in the comments below and whichever character wins will obviously be the first featured when it comes to an actual face to face.
> 
> Slender Man
> 
> Eyeless Jack
> 
> Laughing Jack
> 
> Ben Drowned
> 
> Jeff the Killer
> 
> Ticci Toby


End file.
